tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Offline
Offline Mode is a feature of Club Penguin Island that allows the game to still be played following its closure on December 20, 2018. Because the game is played offline, it can only be played as a single-player game, with no multiplayer, and as such lacks various multiplayer-only features. The mode also features a debug mode, allowing use of various tools. Inaccessible features The following features are not accessible in this mode. *The friend list and Island News Blog buttons on the CPI Phone are removed, and can no longer be accessed. This also makes it impossible to access other player's igloos, even through the igloo list on the map. However, the blog button is accessible through the Network tool in debug mode, detailed below. *Daily Challenges are removed from the CPI Phone. *Some games, those being Marble Hunt, Ink or Swim, Fossil Four, and Team Dance Battle, cannot be played, due to each requiring two or more players. **The supplies for activating the three Party Games can still be used, but the games cannot be initiated, as another player is required to do so. In Team Dance Battle's case, the screen for the game in Island Central is permanently inactive. **The Crate Co. target game is also not playable, despite not being a multiplayer game. *The catalog button is removed from the Clothing Customizer, making it impossible to submit or buy clothing. Additional features The following features are only accessible in this mode. *Debug mode, detailed below, can be accessed from the settings menu of the CPI Phone. *The chat filter is non-existent, so any message the player sends will be displayed. Sending inappropriate messages does not result in any warnings, kicks, or bans. *If the plaque in Island Central, near the path to Beacon Boardwalk, is interacted with, it allows the player to toggle between the normal appearance of the island and its appearance during the Waddle On Party. It also allows the credits to be viewed. Debug features The debug option is formatted as a root directory with various buttons that lead to subdirectories. more *Buttons with white backgrounds lead to a subdirectory. *Buttons with black backgrounds lead back to the greater directory. *Buttons with dark blue backgrounds lead to a subdirectory containing a toggleable asset. *Buttons with light blue backgrounds allow for an asset to be toggled by inputting a value or selecting an option from a list. *The Invoke button applies a change, and is dark blue by default. If it is green after being pressed, the changes were successfully made. If red, they were not, due to an error. Avatar *Outfit **Change Local Outfit: "This updates the local penguin outfit removing everything but the specified template. This will not persist." Allows for setting which clothing item is being worn. Only one item can be worn at a time. Items worn are not added to the inventory, and are lost when leaving the zone the player is in. Clothing worn is removed if the player leaves the zone they are in. *Clear Outfit: "Remove the currently equipped penguin outfit." Removes all clothing worn. *Particles **Trophy Bronze: "Tests out the particles for race finished" Causes a bronze trophy to appear above the player's head. The others have the same effect but with different trophies. **Trophy Silver: "Tests out the particles for race finished" **Trophy Gold: "Tests out the particles for race finished" **Trophy Platinum: "Tests out the particles for race finished" Classic Mini Games *Launch Initiates the Classic Arcade. Data *Export: "Copy all of the account data for the given username into the clipboard" If a username is entered, account data is produced relating to the account, and is copied to the clipboard. This includes items owned, adventures completed, and items placed in igloos. *Import: "Sets all of the account data for the given username from the data in the clipboard" If data in the format obtained from the above tool is copied to clipboard, said data is applied to the player's account if inputted, and overwrites existing data. Inputting a username other than the player's has no effect. Free Camera *Start Camera: "Sets camera to free camera mode. Try plugging in a game controller. * This was used for in-game video capture" ??? *Stop Camera: "Stops free camera mode." Turns off free camera mode. Interactive Zones *Beach **Stage ***Set Drums Count: "Directly set the number of drums on stage" Allows for modifying how many Drums the game thinks is being played in Coconut Cove. This produces drum sound effects and can cause various changes to the stage depending on the value. Has no effect if used outside of Coconut Cove. ***Set Guitar Count: "Directly set the number of guitars on stage" Same as above, but for the Guitar. ***Set Keytar Count: "Directly set the number of keytars on stage" Same as above, but for the Keytar. *Town **Park ***Set Drums Count: "Directly set the number of bongo drums" Allows for modifying how many Percussion Sets the game thinks is being played in Island Central. This produces bongo sound effects and can cause various changes in the park depending on the value. Has no effect if used outside of Island Central. ***Set Guitar Count: "Directly set the number of acoustic guitars" Same as above, but for the Spruce Guitar. Inventory *Consumable **Set Inventory Count: "Set your inventory count for the given type" Allows for setting the amount of any type of party supply in the inventory. *Decoration **Add Decorations: "Add decorations to your inventory" Allows for setting the amount of any type of furniture in the inventory. **Add Structures: "Add decorations to your inventory" Allows for setting the amount of any type of building in the inventory. **Delete All Decorations And Structures: "Delete all decorations for the current player." Removes all furniture and buildings from the inventory. **Set Count For All: "Sets your furniture inventory count for all known furniture items" Allows for the setting the amount of all types of furniture in the inventory simultaneously. Network *News: "The ClubPenguin Island blog is gone, but if there's another website you like to follow put the URL here. Allows for inputting text. If a website URL is entered, an Island News button appears on the bottom of the CPI Phone, next to settings. If this button is pressed, the URL entered is accessed, providing it is valid. Reward *Clear Rewards: "Resets xp, coins, and consumables count to zero" Removes all XP, coins, and party supplies the player has. *Jackpot: "Loads you up with party supplies, completes all quests, XP for all mascots, and Coins" Allows for setting coins and XP (all four level characters simultaneously) the player has. Also gives the player 999 of each type of party supply, and completes all adventures, causing many reward screens to appear at once. *Max Level: "Puts the user at the max level." Sets the user to level 27. *Quick Jackpot: "Loads you up with party supplies, completes all quests, 999999 XP and 999999 Coins" Same as Jackpot above, but rather than choosing the amount of coins and XP, they are instead maxed out. *Reset Level: "Puts the user at level 0" Sets the user to level 0. *Set Coins: "Set your desired number of coins" Allows for setting the amount of coins the player has. *Set Collectible Count: "Sets the count of the given collectible type" Allows for setting the amount of any type of collectible in the inventory. *Set XP: "Set your desired xp level for a given mascot" Allows for setting the amount of XP the player has for any character. Has no effect for characters without levels. Scene Loader *Teleport **Beach: "Teleport to the Beach" Teleports the player to Coconut Cove. **Boardwalk: "Teleport to Herbert's Base" Teleports the player to **Box Dimension: "Teleport to the Box Dimension" Teleports the player to ??? ?????????. **Credits: "Teleport to the Credits" Initiates the credits. **Diving: "Teleport to the Diving Cave" Teleports the player to The Sea Caves. **Herbert Base: "Teleport to Herbert's Base" Teleports the player to the Iceberg Base. **Mt Blizzard: "Teleport to Mt Blizzard" Teleports the player to Mt. Blizzard. **Mt Blizzard Summit: "Teleport to the Mt Blizzard Summit" Teleports the player to Mt. Blizzard Summit. **Sky Cafe: "Teleport to the Sky Cafe only if the player is in the Boardwalk." Teleports the player to the cloud in Beacon Boardwalk. Only works if the player is in said zone. **Town: "Teleport to the Town" Teleports the player to Island Central. Settings *Localization **Change Language: "Update all the tokens with a new language." Allows for toggling between the four languages of the game (English, Portuguese, French, and Spanish), or disabling language text altogether, causing text strings to be visible in place of text. There is also an "oversized" option, which is the English language, but with the addition of various characters before and after text, usually the @ symbol. Language is reset if the player leaves the zone they are in. *Screen Orientation: "Set screen orientation" Allows for toggling between portrait and landscape orientation. Only works on mobile, and has no effect on desktop. *Set Player Names Active: "Shows or hides names under the penguins" Allows for toggling between whether usernames for other players are visible or not. Because offline mode is single-player, this has no purpose. *Time Scale: "Custom time scale. Play fast or slow!" Changes the speed of the game. Does not affect music, sound affects, air in the Sea Caves, or in-game countdowns, such as the one on top of the Welcome Shop. Speed is reset if the player leaves the zone they are in. Names in other languages